Rain
by Batdz Angel
Summary: She, Veronica Mars, was dripping wet and her white blouse was completely transparent. Weevil didn’t know if he should turn his eyes away or not. WeeVer, mentions of LillyWeevil, DuncanVeronica.


**Title:** Rain  
**Author:** Batdz Angel  
**Pairing/Character: **WeeVer, mentions of Lilly/Weevil and Duncan/Veronica  
**Rating:** PG-13/T+  
**Summary:** She, Veronica Mars, was dripping wet and her white blouse was completely transparent. Weevil didn't know if he should turn his eyes away or not.  
**Spoilers:** Series thus far, except for the whole Logan/Veronica kiss thing.  
**Author's Note: **No offense to any LoVe shippers! I mean, I totally support the idea of other ships it's just that it isn't my cup o' tea, ya know? Hope you read this anyway!

--

The common misconception about him was that he went looking for trouble. The truth was that Eli Navarro never went _looking _for trouble but trouble would find him nonetheless. The first time he had realized that his skin color would keep him at a certain rung on the social ladder that was Neptune was when he was seven and his grandmother had sent him to the store to get some milk. He had been all ready to pay for it, waiting for a register to empty, when a white kid, an 09er in training had been called before him. He'd protested of course, 'cause he had been waiting for fifteen minutes and had said that it wasn't fair.

The guy at the register merely arched his brows at him and said condescendingly, "Life isn't fair for _you_ kid."

Eli had gotten angry and run off, with the milk, and without paying for it. He never told his grandmother because he knew she would go to pay for it and he didn't want her to set foot in that store ever again.

Weevil swung himself off his bike, rubbing a hand over his shaven head as he put his helmet down. He frowned as he scanned the beach, remember how the Sheriff had said she was at the beach. He made a face as he remembered Keith Mars eyeing him for a few moments before letting him know his daughter's whereabouts. Like he'd really harm the person who had helped get him out of jail...

With a disgruntled sigh, he walked down the hill towards the beach, searching for her in the setting sunshine. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he looked around and paused at the sight of Veronica sitting on the beach. She was sitting with her knees pressed against her chest, watching the waves crash against the shore. He hesitated briefly before going over to talk to her.

"Hey," he said and she didn't look up as she said, "Hey."

After a few seconds of silence, he sat down beside her and said, "What're you doing here?"

"Thinking," she said before looking at him. "What can I do for you Weevil?"

He was taken aback at the weariness in her voice and took her in slowly, the circles under her eyes, the exhaustion written in her slumped shoulders. He sighed and said, "Look, Veronica, I didn't come here for any favors. I had information for you so I was looking for you. That's it."

"Oh," she looked away. "There's a first. Someone not needing my help or connections."

"Yeah, well," Weevil said dryly. "I don't wanna get on your bad side."

She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. I wouldn't want to either."

Weevil laughed at that and they sat together for a few more minutes in comfortable silence. At one point, she leaned her head against his shoulder and Weevil started, looking down at the tiny blonde curled up to his side. Veronica closed her eyes and said, "You know, I had a crush on you once. We were freshman and you helped me open my locker. I was such a dork 'cause I thought that meant you liked me too."

He remembered that; he'd been walking down the hall with his boys when he'd seen this little blonde girl struggling with her locker. She had been wearing a short blue skirt, a white dress shirt with a pale pink sweater, and her hair was brushed back with barrettes. He had gone over and banged on her locker with one fist, popping it open. Big blue eyes looked up at him and she had whispered, "Thank you."

He'd shrugged and gone on his way.

He chuckled and said, "Oh yeah? You wanted to ride my hog huh?"

Veronica laughed at that and pulled back to look at him. Her blue eyes filled with amusement as she said, "Oh of course Eli. Don't you know I've wanted you since then but only used others to make me forget about you?"

They both grinned at that and Veronica sighed as she began to get up, saying, "I should get home."

Weevil opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the skies opened up, rain pouring down and soaking them both. Veronica let out a gasp and Weevil grabbed her arm, dragging her up towards the parking lot and to his bike. Grabbing his helmet, he watched as Veronica tugged it on and then said, "Hold on, yeah?" as he started up the bike and they took off towards her apartment building.

The rain came down in sheets, soaking them both to the core, and when he pulled up to Veronica's door, they were both shivering. Veronica put the helmet on the floor and opened her front door, saying, "Dad?" and was greeted with silence.

She shook her head and shoved a lock of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him. Weevil blinked and stared as Veronica said, "Guess he went out. Um, I'll get you some of his clothes to wear while we wait for yours to dry." She frowned and added, "Weevil?"

She, Veronica Mars, was dripping wet and her white blouse was completely transparent. Weevil didn't know if he should turn his eyes away or not. The blonde girl arched her brows at the dazed look on the boy's face and shook her head as she followed his eyes. A squeal ripped from her mouth as she covered her breasts with her arms and Weevil's eyes crossed at the cleavage that occurred because of it.

"Weevil!"

Weevil blinked and covered his eyes with one hand, saying, "Fuck, sorry! All right. Seriously though, go put on something dry..."

"Pervert," she shot at him as she darted to her room. Rummaging through her drawers, she peeled off her wet shirt and shimmied out of her wet jeans, along with her bra and panties. Pulling on some clean and dry clothing, she padded in her bare feet to her dad's room and found some old sweats.

"I'm pretty sure that these'll fit," she said as she entered the room and jerked to stop. Standing in her living room, pulling off his wet shirt, revealing tan skin, Eli Navarro looked up at her and said, "Thanks."

His arms were cut and smooth; not bulky like some body builders but lean and hard. His abs looked like slabs of marble while his chest...

She shook herself out of her daydream holding out the clothing. Dazed, Veronica handed him the clothing and watched as he went into the bathroom. She swallowed, rubbing a hand across her neck and whispered, "Yeah..."

She padded over to the kitchen and set about warming up some hot chocolate. The rain pounded outside as Weevil came into the living room, holding his wet clothing. Veronica looked up and took the clothes from him, saying, "Keep an eye on the milk would you?"

Leaving the kitchen, she went over to the washing machine, hidden behind the pantry doors, and tossed his clothes, and after dashing back to her room, her own wet clothing in the dryer. Shaking her head as she went back into the kitchen, she smiled as Weevil handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks," she said and they sat down on the sofa.

They sat in comfortable silence before Weevil spoke up.

"I had a thing for you last year," he said off-handedly and Veronica blinked as she put her cup down to look at him. He was studying his cup of hot chocolate intently as he added, "Lilly knew about it. I think that's why she did her best to make me love her you know? Said I wasn't good enough for you and that she wouldn't let me ruin what you and Duncan had..."

Veronica's eyes widened as Weevil snickered and said, "Not like it mattered since the two of you broke up anyway."

"Lilly knew?" she repeated and frowned as a memory of her best friend catching her watching Weevil struck her.

"_He's so gross Veronica."_

"_I think he's cute."_

"_Ugh, please. Guys like Weevil are the kind who love and leave."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_Well, just _look_ at him. Stick with Duncan and you'll be fine."_

She rolled her eyes and thought, '_Yeah. I was totally fine Lilly..._"

"Did you love her?" she asked him and Weevil looked at her with surprise. He shrugged and said, "I could have if she hadn't been so flippant about us. She wanted fun and I thought it was more than that..."

"I'm sorry," Veronica said softly as she placed a hand on Weevil's shoulder. "Lilly wasn't...she loved Logan and only Logan. I mean, I know they fought and broke up a lot but..." Veronica shrugged. "That was how it worked for them."

"Yeah," Weevil sighed. "Wish she'd thought of me as more than a fuck buddy."

Veronica winced. "I _really_ didn't need to know that."

He grinned at her, dark eyes dancing. "You're such a prude Mars."

"Yeah, whatever."

He laughed and Veronica grinned as she said teasingly, "So, you were with Lilly 'cause you had a thing for me? That thing still there?"

His eyes darkened and he put his cup down as he said, "Maybe..." before claiming her lips with his own. The kiss was searing and passionate, Veronica melting against him as she mewled softly. She leaned back on the sofa, Weevil lying himself on top of her, and she sighed with happiness as he nibbled on her bottom lip before murmuring her name. Tan hands slid underneath her blouse, thumbs settling themselves beneath the curve of her breast, and she purred with the sensation as she slid her hands over his shaven head.

Weevil groaned at the sensation of Veronica's hand running over his scalp. He peppered kisses on her face and smiled as she giggled. Settling his head between the crook of her neck and shoulder, he said sleepily, "You know, I think I'm in love with you Veronica Mars."

"Yeah?" Veronica said as she watched him lift his head, brown eyes meeting blue. "Why?"

"Blame the rain," he offered after a moment's thought and Veronica laughed before pulling him down for another kiss. She pulled away long enough to say, "I think I'm in love with you too, Eli Navarro. And I'll blame the rain, the wind, and the stars."

Weevil grinned widely and kissed her again.

**FIN**

**  
**


End file.
